The Twins
by Twlight Prince
Summary: Sadarilah, aku adalah orang terdekat mu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizaki

Warning: AU, OOC, gajeness, abalness, typo(s) maybe ._. , dan lain-lain

Summary: _Sadarilah, aku adalah sesuatu yang paling dekat denganmu._

A/N: Na...Nana...Na...Na...Na...Na... (dicaplok sensei) Haha...! Halo semua pembaca fict Pandora Hearts. Disini Twilight Prince menulis! Ini adalah fict pertamaku di fandom Pandora Hearts. Biasanya saya nulisnya di Hetalia~ ( =3= ). Oke, disini saya hanya mau memberi penjelasan. Gilbert itu Gilbert yang masih kecil ya... Yang 10 tahun lalu~ Kalo Raven baru Gil yang udah gede... Okeh! Check this out ( ~ ^ o ^ ~ )!

* * *

Chapter 1: They are come...

* * *

Perkenalkan semuanya. Namaku Gilbert. Aku siswa kelas 7 di Pandora Gakuen. Aku layaknya murid lainnya disini. Yang mencolok dari diriku hanya rambut ikalku yang berwarna hitam dan mataku yang bermata emas. Selain pelajar, aku juga seorang pelayan. Tuanku bernama Oz Vessalius. Dia memiliki rambut emas dan mata hijau zamrud. Dia juga sahabat terbaikku. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya.

Oz (dia pernah memarahiku karena aku memanggilnya Tuan Oz) adalah tuan yang baik. Dia selalu menjagaku jika ada yang menggangguku. Tapi sebenar dialah yang paling sering mnejahiliku. Kejahilan terbesar berdampak pada phobiaku pada kucing.

Selain Oz, aku juga memiliki teman baik bernama Alice. Perempuan berambut coklat tua panjang dan bermata ungu itu, memang berparas cantik. Tapi jangan pernah tanyakan sifatnya. Jujur saja dia menyeramkan. Terkadang aku meragukan gandernya karena sifatnya betul-betul kasar. Dia perkomplot dengan Oz dalam hal menjahili ku.

Hari ini hari Senin. Berarti hari ini dan Oz piket. Tapi suasana untuk piket sangat tak mendukung. Kelas sangat ribut. Bahkan ada yang bola dikelas. Selain piket aku juga harus berolahraga. Olahraga menghindari serangan bola.

"Woi! Hargai yang piket! Main jangan dikelas! Dilapangan sana!" teriak Oz

"Sa-sabar, Oz. Biarkan saja." kataku menenangkannya

"Mana bisa sabar! Ini cuma nambah-nambah kerjaan kita tau!" bentaknya. Aku sedikit bergidik mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia sedang stress.

"Oz berisik ah! Jangan mentang-mentang anak bangsawan jadi ngelunjak dong!" kata salah satu murid yang sedang bermain bola.

Tiba-tiba dia menendang bola di kaki kearah Oz. Dapat kuperkirakan itu akan menghantam Oz.

"TUAN OZ!" aku mengambil langkah lebar dan melindungi tuanku dari hantaman bola. Bola itu pun sukses menghantam kepalaku.

"Haha...! Kabur!" teriak yang tadi menendang bola bersama kelompoknya. Mereka lari keluar kelas.

"Hei, tunggu kalian!" kata Oz. "Kau tak apa-apa, Gil?"

"Tak apa-apa kok." jawabku berusaha tersenyum. Tiba-tiba pelipisku terasa panas.

"Duh... pelipismu berdarah tuh!" kata Oz sambil menyeka darahnya dengan tangannya.

Aku segera mengambil saputanganku dari kantung dan menyekanya sendiri.

"Ayo kita keruang kesehatan lalu kita keruang BK!" Oz mengait tanganku dan menyeretku

"Tunggu, Oz! Kenapa keruang BK juga?" tanyaku sambil menyesuaikan langkahku

"Tadi itu salah satu tindak kekerasan tau! Harus dilaporkan! Aku tak terima kalau pelayanku diperlakukan seperti itu. Sampai berdarah pula!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Aku merasa kesal pada orang itu. Dia telah menyakiti tuanku. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk lebih menlindungi tuanku, aku akan benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindunginya.

_ "Change..."_

"Eh?" gumamku. Suara apa itu?

"Kenapa Gil?" tanya Oz

Tuan Oz tak mendengarnya? "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok." Ah... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

* * *

A/N: INI BUKAN GILXOZ!

* * *

Hai semuanya! Namaku Oz Vessalius! Anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara dari keluarga bangsawan Vessalius. Kakakku bernama Jack Vessalius yang sudah kelas 1 SMA (aku lebih menganggap paman dari pada kakak) dan adikku bernama Eida Vessalius masih kelas 6 SD. Kami bersaudara sama-sama berambut emas dan bermata hijau zamrud. Aku sudah memiliki pacar bernama Echo~ Dia adalah pelayan dari keluarga Nightray.

Aku juga punya pelayan bernama Gilbert. Anak yang sangat baik dan enak untuk dijahili. HAHAHA! Rasanya ingin tertawa jika mengingat saat-saat aku menjahili (baca: menyiksa) Gil. Gil adalah anak berrambut hitam ikal menyerupai rumput laut dan bermata emas layaknya rambutku.

Aku juga punya teman perempuan berambut coklat tua panjang bermata ungu bernama Alice Baskerville. Anaknya baik. Dia sama sepertiku sukamenjahili Gil. Kasihan sekali Gilbert. Alice adalah anak perempuan yang sebenarnya manis tapi bersikap liar. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu sih. Dia juga tukang makan dan bisa dibilang sedikit bodoh. Ampuni aku Alice...!

Hari ini senin... Ah... melelahkan! Hari ini aku harus piket bersama Gil! Mana suasana untuk piketnya sama sekali tak mendukung pula. Aku dan Gil sedang piket tapi mereka malah enak-enakkan main bola? Menyebalkan! Kesabaranku habis sudah.

"Woi! Hargai yang piket! Main jangan dikelas! Dilapangan sana!" bentakku pada mereka semua yan bermain bola. Tapi mereka mengacuhkanku

"Sa-sabar, Oz. Biarkan saja." bujuk Gil mencoba meredakan amarahku

"Mana bisa sabar? Ini cuma nambah-nambah kerjaan kita tau!" bentakku padanya. Sepertinya dia sedikit takut.

"Oz berisik ah! Jangan mentang-mentang anak bangsawan jadi ngelunjak dong!" oke, siapapun yang berbicara tadi benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

_ "Change..."_

Suara apa itu!

"TUAN OZ!" tanpa kusadari Gil sudah berada didepanku sambil merentangkan tangannya-melindungiku dari hantaman bola.

"Haha...! Kabur!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya menendang bola itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Hei, tunggu kalian!" teriakku. "Kau tak apa-apa, Gil?" kataku langsung beralih pada pelayanku

"Tak apa-apa kok." jawabnya mencoba tersenyum. Tiba-tiba mengalir darah dari pelipisnya

"Duh... pelipismu berdarah tuh!" refleks aku menyeka darahnya dengan tanganku.

Gil langsung mengambil saputangannya dan menyeka darahnya

"Ayo kita keruang kesehatan lalu kita keruang BK!" aku langsung menyeretnya

"Tunggu, Oz! Kenapa keruang BK juga?" tanyanya berusaha menyesuaikan langkahku

"Tadi itu salah satu tindak kekerasan tau! Harus dilaporkan! Aku tak terima kalau pelayanku diperlakukan seperti itu. Sampai berdarah pula!"kataku meyakinkannya.

Gil terdiam. Aku juga diam dan terus berjalan keruang kesehatan sambil memikirkan suara tadi. Suara yang terdengar dalam. Seperti suara laki-laki. Sudahlah! Mungkin hanya perasaanku

* * *

Halo everybody~! Disini Alice Baskerville berbicara. Aku seorang perempuan berambut coklat tua panjang dan bermata ungu. Aku sangat suka pada daging! Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Baskerville yang terhormat. Aku anak yatim piatu tapi aku punya seorang paman yang sekarang menjadi waliku dan sepupu yang "baik". Pamanku bernama Glen Baskerville dan sepupuku bernama Charlotte atau di panggil Lotti. Paman berambut hitam dan bermata coklat. Sedangkan Lotti berambut pink dan bermata merah. Lotti kelas 1 SMA yang jujur saja aku lebh menganggapnya sebagai tante dari pada sepupuku. Tapi kalau aku berkata seperti itu padanya, aku bisa diumpankan pada singanya, Lion. Aku kelas VII di Pandora Gakuen.

Aku memiliki teman dekat bernama Oz Vessalius. Dia dari keluarga bangsawan juga yang bernama Vessalius. Tapi dari pada dibilang teman, aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai bawahanku. HAHAHA! DIA MEMANG ANAK YANG PENURUT DAN MAU MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ok aku memang menjadi OOC di fanfict ini. Salahkanlah authornya.

Selain Oz, aku juga punya satu lagi teman bernama Gilbert. Anak cengeng yang takut pada kucing. Aku dan Oz suka sekali menjahili (baca: menyiksa)nya. Habis menyenangkan. Tapi dibalik diriku yang suka menjahilinya, aku menyimpan perasaan suka padanya ( / ). Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya!

Cih, hari ini hari senin! Aku harus berjaga diruang kesehatan. Tapi ambilah hikmahnya Alice. Aku bisa tak belajar seharian. TAPI AKU JADI TAK BISA MAKAN STEAK DIKANTIN! Hahh...! Nanti kusuruh Oz saja membelikannya untukku deh! Tapi hari ini aku juga bosan! Tak ada siswa sakit hari ini. Tak ada buku yang bisa dibaca dan TAK ADA DAGING YANG BISA DIMAKAN!

"Permisi!" kata seseorang. Lebih tepatnya dia berteriak.

"Ya?" kataku

"Alice! Syukurlah kau yang berjaga." kata orang itu. Ternyata itu Oz. Dibelakangnya ada Gil yang tersenyum padaku sambil memegangi pelipisnya dengan saputangan. Sepertinya pelipisnya berdarah.

"Ada apa Oz?" tanyaku sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk

"Gil terluka. Pelipisnya berdarah." kata Oz. Tebakanku benar

"Ada Gil? Kau kan tak mungkin bertengkarkan?" masih perlu 10 tahun lagi untuk melihat seorang Gilbert bertengkar dengan orang lain.

"Tadi aku melindungi Oz dari hantaman bola." katanya

"Tadi kami sedang piket, tapi yang lain malah main bola. Saat mereka kumarahi, mereka malah mencoba menendangku dengan bola. Untung Gil melindungiku ( =3= )." lanjut Oz

"Ternyata terjadi perang besar selama aku berjaga disini." kataku sambil menyiapkan alat-alat P3K.

"Begitulah..." jawab Oz sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur pasien. Aku mendiamkannya saja. Toh tak akab ada murid yang datang kesini.

Aku mulai menyembuhkan luka Gil. Aku membasuh waslap dengan air lalu mengusapkannya kepelipis Gil yang berdarah untuk membersihkannya. "Lukanya tak dalam. Hanya tergores. Lumayan lebar sih." kataku sambil meneteskan obat merah kekapas. Lalu mengusapkannya ke pelipis Gil.

"Aw!" rintih Gil

"Ups! Maaf..." kataku.

"Tak apa." dia tersenyum padaku.

"Nanti siang kesini lagi ya untuk mengganti plester lukanya." kataku sambil menempelkan plester luka itu.

"Iya." jawab Gil

"Hey Gil! Kita bolos saja yuk! Aku lagi malas belajar nih." kata Oz

"Eh? Katanya mau melaporkan murid tadi ke BK?" jawab Gil

"Ah...! Biar Jack atau Paman Oscar saja yang mengurus itu. Kita santai saja disini."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah! Turuti saja kata-kataku Gil! Atau nantiku beri kucing nih!" ancam Oz

"HENTIKAN! Baiklah aku akan ikut bolos." akhirnya Gil menyerah.

"Bagus! Aku tak akan suntuk lagi disini sendirian tanpa hiburan!" kataku tersenyum pada mereka.

Tapi itu semua hanya senyum palsu. Dalam hatiku, aku merasa kesal melihat keakraban mereka. Kalau mereka sudah berdua, dunia hanya milik mereka. AKu kesal. Rasanya aku ingin masuk ke lingkaran mereka, tapi tak bisa.

_ "Change..."_

"Nee? Suara apa itu?" kataku setelah mendengar suara itu

"Suara apa Alice?" tanya Gil

"Aku mendengar suara. Seperti suara perempun. Dia menggumamkan, change."

"Kau mendengarnya juga Alice? Tadi saat aku hampir kena bola aku juga mendengar suara yang menggumamkan kata change. Tapi suara laki-laki mungkin." Oz angkat bicara

"Aku juga. Saat kami berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan aku juga mendengar suara yang menggumamkan hal yang itu suara laki-laki yang terdengar berat." ujar Gil

''..."

"..."

"..."

"EH? KOK BISA?"

* * *

A/N: Kita tinggalkan dulu 3 orang yang sedang kebingungan ini sampai chapter depan.

* * *

_"Raven! Sepertinya pemilikku sudah menyadari keberadaanku."_

_ "Hm... Gilbert juga sudah menyadari keberadaanku."_

_ "Benarkah? Alice juga mulai menyadariku."_

_ "Raven, B-Rabbit dan Alyss. Akhirnya kalian mendapatkan master kalian ya! Aku turut senang lho!"_

_ "Bukan kami yang mendapatkan, Break. Tapi master kami yang menyadari kebradaan kami."_

_ "Benar! Sejak awal master kami memang sudah mendapatkan kami kok."_

_ "Ya... ya... Selamat ya, Raven, B-Rabbit, Alyss. Berarti kita bisa bertemu di dunia maya ya."_

_ "Oh... Hai dark!Sharon. Ya... aku juga senang kok."_

_ "Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu B-Rabbit."_

_ "Aku juga Alyss."_

_ "Setidaknya bisa ganti suasana. Aku bosan terus berdiam diri di dunia Twin ini. Aku ingin mencoba kedunia manusia."_

_ "Besok! Aku yakin besok kita sudah bisa kesana."_

_ "Kau yakin sekali B-Rabbit."_

_ "Hahaha...! Aku benar-benar tak sabar!"_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga fict ini. Hahaha...! Maaf kalo aneh ya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Shugo Chara. Review ya~ GAK TERIMA FLAME! Bagi anak-anak Pandora Hearts~Indonesia Fans Only yang mungkin baca fict ini, ini aku Vienna Edelstein a.k.a Tiwi~! Hahahah...! Sekalian promosi Facebook .! Doakan saya agar apdetnya cepet ya...!

Twilight Prince


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizaki

Warning: OOC, abalness, AU, gajeness, typo(s), dll

Summary: _Sadarilah, aku adalah orang terdekatmu..._

A/N: "Kimi wa oujo boku wa mitshisukai..." Haha...! Dibuku LKS bahasa Inggris menemukan kata-kata, "Your hamburger is bigger than mine!" Itu pasti kata-kata Alfred F. Jones a.k.a America. Oke, kenapa saya nyaar ke Hetalia? Hiraukan! Yeah, apdet lumayan cepet yak? Lagi semangat banget nulis nih! Jangan sampai lupa tugas-tugas mu yang segunung itu Tiwi~ Oke, kita kecerita!

Chapter 2; Introducing, Dark!Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break.

* * *

Hari selasa. Seperti biasa suasan kelas tanpa guru benar-benar ribut. Tapi pakar keributan di VII-A tak turun tangan. Mereka berdua a.k.a Oz Vessalius dan Alice Baskerville bersama Gilbert sedang duduk termenung dibangku masing-masing. Masih sibuk memikirkan suara entah dari mana yang hanya bisa didengar oleh diri mereka sendiri.

"Kemarin aku mimpi. Aku sedang bercermin, tapi bayangan dicerminnya malah diriku tapi dengan mata merah dan tatapan sadis." kata Oz entah pada Alice ata Gil.

"Aku malah mimpi rambutku jadi warna putih." lanjut Alice

"Mungkin itu pantulan dirimu saat sudah tua dan beruban?" celetuk Oz yang menghasilkan satu bogem besar dikepalanya.

"Gil mimpi apa?" tanya Alice

"Aku mimpi... Aku juga sedang bercermin dan yang dihadapanku seperti aku 10 tahun kedepan. Tak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja, aku jadi bisa menggunakan pistol. Pistolku berlumuran darah. Disekitar bayangan ku terdapat banyak darah." jawab Gil sedikit gemetaran.

"Ini aneh. Sejak kemarin kita jadi sering melihat mimpi aneh dan mendengar suara dari diri kita sendiri." gerutu Alice.

Tiba-tiba, pintu geser kelas terbuka. Diambang pintu terlihatlah sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki. Yang perempuan berambut pirang dikat dan yang laki-laki berambut silver dan sebelah matanya diperban.

"Apa ada Oz Vessalius, Alice Baskerville, dan Gilbert disini?" tanya yang perempuan

Serentak isi kelas menatap 3 sosok yang sedang ngedumel di pojokan itu.

"Oh...! Kalian rupanya." kata yang perempuan sambil mendekati mereka bertiga. Dikuti yang laki-laki. "Kalian berdua, ayo ikut kami."

"Untuk?" tanya Oz

"Jangan membantah. Ikut kami." akhirnya laki-laki berambut silver itu angkat bicara dengan amat dingin dengan aura penindasan yang dalam

"Ba-baik..." ucap 3 tiga orang yang tengah menciut ketakutan itu

* * *

Sekarang mereka ber-5 sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau memperkenalkan diri dulu ya." kata yang prempuan sambil tetap berjalan menglewati koridor dengan tenang. "Aku Sharon Rainsworth dan dia pelayanku Kevin Regnard."

"Kami mau dibawa kemana Sharon-san?" tanya Gil to the point

"Kalian pasti tahu nama lain dari OSIS di Pandora Gakuen kan?" tanya Sharon

"Tentu saja. The Twins." ujar Oz

"Kalian akan menjadi salah satu dari anggota itu." lanjut Sharon

"Kami masih kelas 7." kata Alice

"Itu tak masalah. Nanti kalian juga akan tahu." jawab Kevin

Dan pada akhirnya ketiga orang itu hanya bisa bercengo ria.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_ "Kevin...! Kau dimana?" panggil Sharon mencari-cari servantnya yang satu itu_

_ "Sayang sekali nona~ Tapi Kevin sedang istirahat. Aku sebagai' Twin'nya akan menggantikan peran Kevin." jawab Kevin. Ya...rambut silvernya tak terikat panjang dan matanya diperban sebelah. Rambutnya pendek dan matanya yang diperban ditutupi oleh rambutnya. Auranya juga berbeda. Kevin adalah orang yang cool tapi yang ada sekarang Kevin yang sangat ceria_

_ "Rupanya kau Xerxes. Tapi aku harus bicara dengan Kevin. Kau tahukan akan ada Twin baru yang ada disekolah ini?" tanya Sharon pada laki-laki yang bersosk Kevin tapi dipanggil Xerxes oleh Sharon._

_ "Ya... Aku tahu nona. Raven,B-Rabbit, dan Alyss kan? Mereka sangat senang akan kedunia manusia." jawab Xerxes. "Tapi nona, memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang menggantikan Kevin sementara?"_

_ "Jangan bodoh Xerxes. Twin hanya boleh muncul disaat-saat yang diperlukan saja. Kau tahu hal itu Xerxes."_

_ "Ayolah~ Kumohon nona. Sesekali aku ingin mengelilingi sekolah ini."_

_ "Jangan buat aku harus memanggil Dark!Sharon, Xerxes!" ancam Sharon_

_ "Ba-baiklah nona. Aku akan membangunkan Kevin." jawab Xerxes sedikit ketakutan. "Sampai jumpa nona~!" setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu, tiba-tiba rambut Xerxes kembali panjang dengan perban di sebelah matanya. Yak, Kevin telah kembali._

_ "Tidurmu nyenyak Kevin?" tanya Sharon ramah_

_ "Begitulah nona." jawab Kevin santai sambil merenggangkan badannya. "Kapan kita akan menemui ketiga orang itu?"_

_ "Sekarang." jawab Sharon mantap_

_Kevin mengehela nafas sambil berkata. "Baiklah."_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Pantas saja banyak orang yang mengicar posis OSIS. Ternyata mereka memiliki fasilitas yang sangat mewah." ujar Oz.

Ya, mereka semua sudah ada di dalam taman yang kata Sharon ini taman khusus anggota OSIS. Selain taman ini masih banyak fasilitas lain seperti mereka mempunyai asrama sendiri yang tentunya lebih mewah (begitu kata Sharon).

"Begitulah tuan Oz. Makanya kalian harus bersyukur bisa menjadi annggota The Twins." jawab Sharon. "Oh ya. Silahkan duduk semuanya. Mari kita membicarakan semua ini sambil meminum teh."

Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Kevin membawakan troli berisi teko yang tentunya berisi teh juga cangkirnya. Tak lupa beragam kue yang membuat Oz dan Alice tergiur. Teh pun disajikan bersama dengan kuenya. Pembicaraan dimulai (Asik dah bahasanya!)

"Sebelum menceritakan semuanya, kalian bisa membaca buku ini. Lalu pahami isinya. Cukup baca halaman pertama" kata Kevin menaruh sebuah buku bercover kuning dan berjudul _The Twins._

Oz mengambil buku itu. Alice dan Gilbert merapat untuk melihat buku itu juga.

* * *

The Twins

The Twins adalah nama untuk organisasi OSIS di Pandora Gakuen. Anggota The Twins bukanlah murid-murid yang menang dalam votting ataupun dipilih oleh guru. Melainkan mereka-mereka yang memiliki Twin.

Mereka yang memiliki Twin di sebut Master. Twin adalah sejenis kepribadian ganda yang dimiliki oleh Master. Twin bisa muncul jika masternya memiliki kemauan atau keinginan yang kuat sehingga membuatnya tertarik.

Munculnya Twin bisa merubah perilaku bahkan penampilan master mereka. Atau bisa juga menjadi memiliki sebuah keahlian yang tak dimiliki masternya sebelumnya. Twin memiliki nama masing-masing.

Orang-orang yang memiliki Twin, pasti akan berkumpul secara alami. Master yang tak bisa mengendalikan Twinnya, bisa ditelan oleh Twinnya sendiri. Tak selamanya semua Twin bersikap baik dan menurut pada masternya. Banyak Twin yang bahkan tak memperdulikan masternya atau mengendalikan tubuh masternya untuk hal yang buruk.

* * *

"Jadi suara-suara yang kita dengar itu berasal dari, Twin kita?" tanya Oz dengan sedikit ragu

"Benar sekali tuan, Oz." jawab Sharon sambil menyesap tehnya

"Lalu mimpi kami?" kata Alice

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Kevin. Mereka pun menjelaskan mimpi yang mereka alami. "Itu pasti Twin kalian. Wujudnya seperti itu." lanjut Kevin

"Wujud Twin kalian tak akan berbeda terlalu dari kalia. Itu pasti." tambah Sharon

"Kalau kami dibawa kesini karena kami punya Twin, berarti kalian juga?" ujar Gil

"Ufufu~ Tentu saja." lagi-lagi Sharon yang menjawab.

"Benarkah? Boleh kami melihatnya?" kata Oz bersemangat.

Sharon tersenyum. Lalu dia menatap Kevin. Kevin memucat melihatnya. Dia mengalihkan padangannya. "Kalau begitu, akan kiperlihatkan Twinku-" ujar Sharon sambil tersenyum

"JANGAN!" Pekik Kevin-tunggu!

"Ke-Kevin? Kok rambutmu memendek. Kemana perginya perban di matamu itu?" ujar Gil sweatdrop. Begitu juga dengan Oz dan Alice

Sharon makin tersenyum. "Dia Twin dari Kevin. Namanya Xerxes Break." ujar Sharon

"Salam kenal semuanya." sapa Xerxes sambil tersenyum penuh niat menjahili

"Atmosfernya berubah 180 derajat ( ==" )." kata Alice bergidik

"Bagaimana? Sekarang giliran Twin ku ya~" kata Sharon

"Kubilang jangan!" pekik Xerxes lagi

"Kenapa sih?" kata Alice

"Kalian juga akan tahu nanti. Lagi pula nona Sharon, semua Twin keluarga Rainsworth hanya boleh dikeluarkan disaat-saat yang sangat diperlukan." lanjut Xerxes

"Baiklah Xerxes. Aku hanya bercanda kok." kata Sharon

"Hei, kapan Twin kita bisa muncul?" tanya Gil

"Tunggu saja. Nanti juga ada waktu dan tanda-tandanya." kata Xerxes

"Tanda-tanda?" kata Gil lagi

"Kalau tanda-tanda sih, kalian sudah mendapatkannya. Suara "change" dari dalam diri dan mimpi melihat sosok Twin kalian, itu salah satu tanda-tandanya. Nanti pasti, di suatu situasi Twin kalian akan muncul." lanjut Xerxes.

"Hhmm..."

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?" kata Sharon

"Boleh kami tahu nama Twin kami masing-masing?" tanya Oz.

"Twin Gilbert bernama Raven. Oz, B-Rabbit. Dan Alice, Alyss." jelas Xerxes sambil meminum tehnya.

"Nama Twin Gilbert keren sekali." gerutu Oz ( = 3 = ). "Masa Twinku ada embel-embel Rabbitnya sih."

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Sharon.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian. Atau kalau masih mau disini, silahkan saja. ( ^^ )." kata Sharon

"Aku mau disini saja." kata Oz sambil meminum tehnya

"Haku jhuga." kata Alice sambil memakan cupcakenya yang ke-3. "Maksudku aku juga masih mau makan disini." lanjut Alice setelah cupckenya tertelan

"Aku hanya mengikuti Oz dan Alice saja." timpal Gil

Dan mari kita skip lagi orang-orang yang sedang berpesta minum teh itu.

* * *

_ "Besok aku akan ketempat masterku."_

_ "Buru-buru sekali Raven?"_

_ "Break sudah menjemput masterku. Hanya tinggal menunggu ketetepan hatinya sekali lagi saja. Kau juga B-Rabbit, kau harus segera menemui mastermu."_

_ "Aku tak mau terburu-buru dulu. Hatinya masih sering goyah. Aku masih mau mengamatinya dulu."_

_ "Begitu ya?"_

_ "Ya."_

_

* * *

_

Selese miina-san. Penasaran kelanjutannya? Tunggu saja di chapter depan yang berjudul,

Chapter 3; Introducing, Raven

Ja...Ja...Ja... saya ngutang review ya... m ( _ _ ) m. Nunggu banyak dulu yang review #jangantiru. Sayonara miina~ Sampai ketemu di chapter depan...

Twilight Prince wOb


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizaki

Warning: Abalness, cacadness, gajeness, typo(s), AU, OOC de el el~

Summary: _"Sadarilah, kami adalah orang terdekatmu"_

A/N: Halo miina-san~ Maaf mungkin lama apdet ya m(_ _)m. Saya sibuk uy! Oke, chapter kemaren aneh ya? Sori deh... Disana saya bener-bener bingung. Disini, sudah mulai terencana kok ceritanya. RnR pliss... Gak terima flame ya...

* * *

Chapter 3; Intoducing, Raven

* * *

Malam sudah tinggi. Gilbert, Oz, dan, Alice yang sudah menjadi pengurus OSIS, mendapat asrama pribadi yang tentunya lebih mewah. Mari kita intip kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Oz Vessalius tidur dengan nyenyak. Rambut emasnya sedikit menutupi matanya yang juga sudah terbungkus kelopak matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantu bernafas. Oh, apa itu disamping bantalnya? Ternyata itu buku yang diberikan Sharon yang berjudul The Twins itu. Cahaya di kamar bercat krem itu hanya lampu yang cukup terang dari meja belajar kayu tersebut. Damainya kamar ini...

Kamar Alice Baskerville. Mungkin perkataan Gil ada benarnya bahwa Alice yang mengaku bergender perempuan harus diragukan. Lihat saja posisi tidurnya. Guling kemana-mana. Selimutnya juga berantakan. Begitu juga posisi tidurnya yang awalnya lurus sekarang menjadi serong. Dari ujung mulutnya keluar saliva(baca:ngiler). Kamarnya masih menyala terang. Dimeja belajar terdapat piring. Sepertinya itu piring sisa dagingnya. Malang nian nasib kamar bercat hijau muda tersebut.

Kamar Gilbert. Kamar itu bercat hitam dengan garis-garis putih itu, serupa dengan kamar Oz. Rapi, bersih, lampu mati dengan sempurna. Lampu yang menyala hanya lampu dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Tak ada buku disamping bantal ataupun piring di meja belajar. Mari kita lihat kondisi Gilbert sendiri. Tunggu, kenapa mukanya sangat gelisah? Dia berkeringat dingin. Dari air muka seperti sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu. Dia...bermimpi buruk.

* * *

Gilbert bangun dari tidurnya. Mukanya masih berkeringat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia terdiam sebentar. Dia menyibakkan poninya kebelakang dengan tangannya. Dia melihat keseliling kamar biru mudanya kemudian dia menghela nafas lega.

"Raven..."

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Gilbert." sapa Oz saat Gil tiba di kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Oz." jawab Gilbert

"Pagi semuanya!" sapa Alice diambang pintu.

"Pagi, Alice~" jawab seisi kelas. Ups, walaupun Alice bersifat kasar begitu, dia primadona kelas lho.

"Pagi Oz! Pagi Gilbert!" kata Alice lagi sambil menaruh tasnya dimejanya

"Pagi juga Alice." jawab Oz.

Anehnya Gilbert tak menggubris. Dia duduk di kursinya dengan muka dibenamkan ke meja.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Alice

"Entahlah." kata Oz sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Hei, Gil! Kau kenapa?" tanya Oz sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Gil.

"Nngg..." gumam Gil

"Kamu kemarin begadang ya sampai ngantuk?" tebak Oz

"Nngg..." gumam Gilbert lagi sambil menggeleng

"ELO NGOMONG APA SIH?" Bentak Alice sambil mengangkat kerah baju belakang Gil sehingga dia terangkat

"Darah..." gumam Gil lagi

"Eh?" jawab Oz dan Alice bersamaan bingung

"Dimimpiku, aku melihat Raven dengan mayat disekelilinginya. Dia menggenggam pistol. Disekelilingnya hanya ada mayat berserakan."

"I-itukan Raven-"

"TAPI RAVEN ADALAH BELAHAN DIRIKU!" teriak Gil memutuskan kata-kata Alice. "Aku tak mau punya Twin pembunuh seperti itu! Lebih baik selamanya aku tak memiliki Twin saja!" kata Gil lagi dengan volume suara dikecilkan

_"Change..."_

Gil sedikit tersentak. "Tidak..." bisik Gil

_"Change..."_

"Tak akan pernah!" Tiba-tiba Gil berlari keluar kelas.

"GIL!" teriak Oz memanggil servantnya kembali. Tapi tak berhasil.

_"Change..."_

"Tidak!" Bentak Gil

_"Change..."_

"Tidak akan!"

_"Change..."_

"Diamkau Raven!"

Gil melihat toilet dan langsung menerobos masuk dan bersandar di wastafel. Saat dia berbalik menghadap cermin. Dan terpampanglah sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam keriting, bermata emas, memakai topi hitam juga dengan pakaian yang hitam-hitam.

"Raven..." bisik Gil

_"Kenpa kau tak mau membiarkanku keluar?" kata Raven_

"Karena kau akan membunuh orang!" bentak Gil

_ "Itu hanya mimpi yang menandakan aku akan segera datang."_

"Bohong! Kau Twin pembunuh!"

_"Kemampuanku bisa dimaanfatkan untuk hal lain Gilbert. Tapi kemampuan utamaku memang untuk membunuh sih."_

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

_ "..."_

"Jawab Raven!"

_"Aku adalah Twin yang tercipta dari dalam hatimu. Aku datang kemari, atas kesadaran dirimu yang lemah dan tak bisa melindungi manjikanmu. Aku datang kesini untuk meminjamkan kemampuan ku, Gilbert. Agar kau bisa melindungi Tuan Oz tercintamu itu."_

Gilbert membelalakan matanya. "Ke-"

_"Semua Twins terlahir dari keinginan yang sangat besar dari masternya. Keinginanmu untuk melindungi majikanmu sangat besar. Itulah yang memancingku datang kepermukaaan."_

"Kau-"

_"Kau boleh memanfaatkan kemampuan menembakku yang akurat ini sesukamu."_

"..."

_"Kenapa Gilbert?"_

"Bagaimana caranya untuk memanfaatkan kemampuanmu?"

Raven menyeringai._ "Kau cukup memanggilku. Atau kau cukup menjawab panggilanku kapan saja."_

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Raven." ucap Gil.

_ "Bagus. Mulai sekarang, aku remi menajadi Twin mu dan kau resmi menjadi masterku. Aku akan tinggal di dalam dirimu, bukan di dunia Twin. Panggil saja aku kapan saja kau mau."_

"Ya, terima kasih, Raven."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gilbert." di bayangan cermin itu, Raven mengacungkan pistolnya dan,

PRANG

Saat dia menarik pelatuknya, saat itu juga cermin itu pecah. Gil langsung menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. Tak ada Raven ataupun orang lain disana.

* * *

"Gil!" pekik Oz saat melihat servant-nya sudah kembali ke kelas. "Kamu kemana saja? Apa yang Raven lakukan padamu?"

"E-Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, Oz. Mimpiku itu hanya tanda bahwa dia sudah datang." jawab Gil sedikit gelagapan. "Sekarang dia sudah ada didalam diriku. Aku resmi menjadi masternya, Oz." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah, Gil? Selamat ya." kata Alice gembira.

"Terima kasih Alice." kata Gil

"Bolos yuk!" ujar Oz bersemangat

"Ayo!" timpal Alice

"Lagi? Um... Baiklah." kata Gil pasrah.

* * *

"Sharon~" sapa Oz begitu memasuki taman The Twins

"Tuan Oz? Selamat datang." jawab Sharon yang sedang minum teh

"Sepertinya kau memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai OSIS ya dengan cara bolos." kata... Xerxes. Ya, Xerxes

"Hei Break. Mana Kevin?" tanya Oz lagi. Seperti mereka bertiga sudah tak kaget jika bertemu dengan Xerxes. Toh, sangat terlihat bahwa mereka lebih meyukai Xerxes Break yang ceria dari Kevin yang kaku dan dingin.

"... Dia sedang istirahat." jawab Xerxes.

"Oh..."

"Tuan Oz, Gilbert, Alice, silahkan duduk dan bersantailah disini." kata Sharon manis

"Terima kasih Sharon." jawab Gil

Mereka bertiga duduk dimeja bundar yang berisi teh dan berbagai kue-kue kecil mengoda iman author #slap!

"Hei, Sharon, Xerxes, dengar deh! Raven telah resmi menjadi Twin Gilbert lho! Hebatkan?" kata Alice bersemangat

"Benarkah begitu Gilbert?" tanya Sharon

"I-Iya." jawab Gil

"Mimpi apa kau semalam?" lanjut Xerxes yang bertanya.

"E-Eh?"

"Ceritakan mimpi semalam Gilbert." lanjut Xerxes

"A-Aku bermimpi, disekeliling Raven, terdapat banyak mayat. Darah dimana-mana. Pistol tergenggam ditangan Raven." ujar Gilbert

Xerxes dan Sharon saling memandang. Lalu Xerxes menghela nafas. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Raven sebentar, Gilbert."

Xerxes berjalan mendekati Oz dan...

Dia mengambil pisau yang ada dimeja dan menodongkannya pada Oz. Dia mengunci tangan Oz juga pergerakannya.

"Kau!" geram Alice. Dia melompat dari kursinya dan mencoba menyelamatkan Oz

"Dark!Sharon!" kata Xerxes tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada Oz

"Baik Xerxes." Sharon-tidak-Dark!Sharon segera mecekik Alice dan mendorongnya hingga terbentur tembok terdekat.

"Lepaskan aku Sharon!" pekik Alice

"Sayangnya aku DARK!Sharon." jawabnya dengan penekanan dikata Dark. "Aku Twin dari Sharon Alice Baskerville!"

"LEPASKAN MEREKA BERDUA!" Teriak Gilbert.

_"Gilbert,"_

"Raven?" kata Gil sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Dia datang Xerxes. Berhati-hatilah." desis Sharon

_"Panggil namaku Gilbert."_

Gil mengangguk mantap. "Raven!"

_"Yes, my master."_

Pada saat itu juga, tubuh Gil menjadi meninggi. Dengan setelah hitam-hitam juga dengan pistol ditangannya. Tatapan matanya yang dingin menatap tajam pada Xerxes. Dia langsung menodongkan pistolnya pada Xerxes.

"Lepaskan dia." kata Raven dingin

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu, Raven." kata Sharon

Raven tak menggubris. "... Gilbert? Hei Gilbert? Ah... kau pingsan ya?" kata Raven pada dirinya sendiri-Gil. Dia menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertindak sesukaku ya."

"Gi-Gil... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gil?" kata Oz lirih

"Dia memanggilku untuk menyalamat kalian berdua." ujar Raven. "Aku Twin pembunuh. Siapapun yang menghalangi perintah masterku, akan kubunuh."

DOR!

Raven menarik pelatuknya. Peluru melesat kearah Xerxes. Dengan tangkas dia menghindarinya sambil menarik Oz.

"Kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, Raven!" pekik Xerxes

"Aku tak diperintahkan untuk berbicara denganmu, Xerxes." jawab Raven dingin

DOR!

Satu tembakan lagi dilepskannya. Kali inin Xerxes tak menghindar. Dengan pisau yang tadi digunakannya, dia membelah peluru itu menjadi dua.

"Cih!" decak Raven. "Memang percuma melawan salah satu dari 10 Twin terkuat. Tapi bagaimana dengan," Raven mengarahkan pistolnya tepat pada Dark!Sharon. "Aku akan bersikap lebih lembek sekarang. Mana yang lebih kau pilih, kemarikan Oz Vessalius padaku atau Nona kesayangan kalian berdua mati, Xerxes Break dan Kevin Regnard?" desis Raven

"Kau!" desis Xerxes.

"Biarkan saja aku, Xerxes. Terus saja pancing dia." kata Dark!Sharon tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Sstt... Break! Lepaskan aku! Dengan begitu Raven akan melepaskan Sharon dan mengembalikan Gilbertkan?" bisik Oz

"Itu percuma saja Oz. Dia adalah Twin yang haus darah. Walau aku melepaskanmu, nyawaku dan nona Sharon tetap diincar. Kemungkinan besar Gil juga tak akan kembali tau! Dia itu menempati posis lima sebagai Twin terkuat dan tersadis!" jelas Xerxes

"Terus gimana dong?" kata Oz

"Raven! Aku tahu kau adalah salah Twin terkuat! Tapi kau tidak pernah menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengancam Twin lainnya! Apalagi sampai memanfaat kesadaran mastermu! Apa tujuanmu?" bentak Xerxes

"Lepaskan Oz." jawab Raven dingin

"Tak akan." desis Xerxes

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Dark!Sharon."

_

* * *

"Alyss, ini bahaya."_

_ "Kita harus menghentikan Raven, B-Rabbit."_

_ "Dia melenceng dari tujuan awalnya, yaitu, melihat ketetapan hati Gilbert."_

_ "Dia itu malah bersenang-senang dengan hasrat cinta-darahnya itu."_

_ "Untuk menghitikan Raven, berarti..."_

_ "Kita harus menemui master kita, sekarang!"

* * *

_

ASDFGHJKL! ABAL BANGET CHAPTER INI YA ALLAH! BENERAN GW MENTOK DI CHAPTER INI DAN MUNGKIN DI CHAPTER DEPAN MASIH MENTOK TT A TT ! Huhu... sori ya para readers sekalian. Aku telah mengecewakan kalia dengan fict ba-al ini TT ^ TT. Di chapter ini, akan kubalas reviews kalian.

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme :

Hahaha... iya ini aku Tiwi a.k.a Vienna. Khusus anak Pandora, boleh kok manggil aku Tiwi ^^. Iya ini apdetnya cepet-cepet jadi gak sempet ngedit dulu. Sudah tak saya ulangi lagi. Telah saya teliti lagi sebelum apdet. Ini udah apdet. Makasih review ya...

BloodStained B-Rabbit :

Makasih udah di fave cinta!#slap! Iya itu kurang spasi antara "ke" dan "ruang"nya. Makasih udah review

Shinjuku Risa:

Ini apdetnya buru-buru jadi lupa di edit. Ngomong-ngomong kamu ngash aku Ten Thumbs, 6 jempolnya minjem dari siapa ( 4 jempol dari 2 jari tangan 2 jari kaki. Jari jempol maksudnya )? Haha...! Ngaco saya. Makasih dah review.

fubba:

Aku bales review kamu langsung yang review chap 1 dan chap 2 ya... Makasih udah membaca fict abal ini. Kamu kurang suka GilXAlice O.o? Sukanya pair apa? Nanti kukasih deh dichapter depan. Iya dichapter 2 emang masih belom keluar Twins-nya. Udah keluar tuh disini. Kalo Oz ya...jadi B-Rabbit wOb! Maksih udah review.

* * *

UTANG SAYA UDAH LUNASKAN! SEKALI LAGI SAYA KAGA TERIMA FLAME!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizaki

Warning: Seperti yang sudah-sudah, saya males nyebutin lagi #lempar kejamban.

A/N: Shizukani, Shizukani, Bokuwa kirio toshi... Halo miina-san~ Sekali lagi ketemu dengan author-yang-hobi-apdet-lama-padahal-fict-udah-jadi-dari-kapan-tau, Twlight Prince! Hohoho... Kali ini saya apdetnya beruntun bereng ama yang ketiga.

Hahahai... Mentang-mentang yang ketiga panjang, yang ini jadi pendek. Maaf miina-san... Saya ngelanggar janji lagi. Mau gimana lagi, HOTSPOT DI SEKOLAH SAYA ITU CACAT ABIS! Mau pake modem rumah, males #ditendang. Ok, yang penting saya udah apdet #dilemparlagi. Check this out

_"Dark!Sharon! Lepaskan, Alice, sekarang!"_

_"Alyss? Baiklah!"_

_._

_"Break, lepaskan Oz."_

_"Akhirnya kau datang B-Rabbit. Raven sudah menggila."_

Chapter 4; They are come, B-Rabbit and Alyss

Dark!Sharon melepaskan cekikannya pada Alice. Disaat yang bersamaan, Xerxes juga melepaskan Oz. Dan saat itu juga, Alice berubah menjadi serba putih. Setiap helai rambutnya dan juga seragamnya, Alyss. Sedangkan mata Oz berubah menjadi merah dan mata kanannya terdapat sebuah tato, B-Rabbit.

Peluru yang pasti akan mengenai jantung Dark!Sharon, ditahan oleh tangan Alyss. Saat itu juga peluru itu berubah menjadi debu. Raven mendesis kesal. Sebelum dia meluncurkan tembakkan berikutnya, tubuh dan tangannya telah terikat oleh rantai dari B-Rabbit. Melihat kesempatan itu, Dark!Sharon segera bergerak maju kearah Raven dan mengambil pistolnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senangnya, Raven?" tanya B-Rabbit dengan nada menggoda

"Diam kau B-Rabbit!" bentak Raven

"Wah... Wah... Kau tak boleh begitu lho!" lanjut Alyss. "Bersenang-senang, memuaskan hasrat diri sendiri. Kau melakukan hal itu dan berkata bahwa ini tugas? Kau tahu, kau telah melanggar estetika sebagi Twins dan artinya kau menjatuhkan nama kita!" bentak Alyss

"Harusnya kau malu sebagai Twin terkuat nomor 5, Raven." timpal Xerxes

"Itu memang tugas. Gilbert menyuruhku menyingkirkan segala yang menyakiti majikannya." Raven melirik tajam kearah Oz, B-Rabbit

"Tuanku tak akan senang mendengar hal itu, lho." kata B-Rabbit mengencangkan ikatan rantainya. "Yang jelas kau bergerak tanpa ada perintan selanjutnya, paham?"

"Gil kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Apa aku salah kalau aku yang mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk sementara sampai dia sadar?" ujar Raven dengan nada menyebalkan

"Raven, kau benar-benar telah kelewatan. Master mu tak akan bangun kalau kau tak membangunkannya. Itu kewajiban kita, The Twins, untuk menyadarkan kembali master kita, jika dia kehilangan kendali!" ujar Dark!Sharon sengit

"Berisik!" bentak Raven menatanp Dark!Sharon tajam. "Twins rendahan jangan sembarangan menasehatiku!"

Dark!Sharon tersinggung. Break menahan tawanya sambil bergumam sesuatu. "Alyss, hancurkan ini." Dark!Sharon memberikan pistol Raven pada wanita serba putih itu.

Alyss mengangguk dan mengambil pistol itu. Saat digenggamnya senjata api itu olehnya, seketika itu juga, pistol itu berubah menjadi debu. "Raven, bukan hanya benda mati saja yang bisa ku ubah menjadi debu seperti ini," Alyss menjatuhkan debu di tangannya kelantai secara perlahan, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku juga bisa mengubahmu menjadi debu seperti ini, Raven."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja." Raven menatap Alyss mengejek. "Twins terkuat nomor dua, memiliki hubungan sangat baik dengan Glen dan menguasa Abyss. Mereka berdua tak akan keberatan jika Twins yang sudah melanggar estetika ini hancur menjadi debu kan?" lanjutnya

Alyss menarik nafas panjang dan melepaskannya perlahan, "Karena aku tak menerima perintah untuk membunuhmu, Raven." dia berjalan mendekati pria berpakaian serba hitam itu dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Jika kau mati, Gilbert juga mati. Alice yang mencintai, Gilbert, tak akan suka jika dia mati. Itu alasan utama aku tak mau membunuhmu."

Mata Raven terbelalak. Seolah dia baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba Alyss jatuh terduduk. Warna putih diseluruh tubuhnya lenyap. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Yang ada disini sekarang adalah Alice. Dan tiba-tiba, dia tumbang dan jatuh di karpet merah itu.

Dark!Sharon mendekatinya. Dia menutup matanya. Saat dibukanya lagi, auranya berubah jauh. Wanita perkasa yang tak takut pada apapun telah kembali menjadi wanita bengsawan yang terhormat, Sharon Rinsworth.

"Ingatlah, Raven. Jika kau melanggar estetika jauh dari ini, Lacie dan Glen tak akan segan-segan menghancurkanmu, dan membuatmu turun derajat, kembali menjadi chain." ujar Sharon tajam

"Estetika ya? Ya, aku sudah melanggar banyak estetika sebagai Twins. "

Dia terdiam sebentar. "Gilbert maafkan aku."

Raven menatap Sharon sejenak. "Menjadi chain lagi, eh? Itu tak terlalu buruk, Eques."

Lalu dia menatap Xerxes. "Maafkan aku telah menodongkan hal berbahaya pada _oujo-sama_ mu. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku akan menghajarmu nanti di Abyss, Raven." canda Xerxes yang lambat laun kembali berubah menjadi Kevin Regnard

"Nah, B-Rabbit, aku akan mengambalikan tubuh ini pada, Gilbert. Lepaskan rantaimu." pinta Raven pada B-Rabbit.

"Baiklah." B-Rabbit melepaskan rantainya. Jika diperhatikan, matanya kembali manjadi warna hijau zamrud. Tato di bawah matanya hilang. Oz Vessalius kembali. Dia jatuh terbaring seperti Alice, pingsan.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya. Mungkin aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi, setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari Glen dan Lacie." Raven memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya menyusut. Seluruh pakaian serba hitamnya hilang. Gilbert kembali. Layaknya kedua temannya, dia jatuh pingsan.

"Mereka pingsan. Tapi itu cukup baik untuk pemula." kata Sharon sambil berjalan mendekati Servant-nya

"Lalu bagaimana? Mereka pasti minta penjelasan besok." kata Kevin

"Ya, saat mereka tertidur, mereka pasti akan mengingat yang terjadi selama tubuh mereka digunakan oleh Twins masing-masing."

"Apalagi Alice. Dia akan menanyakan semua tentang pamannya, Glen. Dan hubungan antara abyss-dunia Twins dan chain-dengan keluarga mereka, Baskerville."

"Kita urus itu besok ya, Kevin. Sekarang, pindahkan mereka kekamar masing-masing." perintah Sharon

"Baik, _oujo-sama._"

HUOOOO! MASIH AJA ABALS SEERTI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA!

Hari ini saya gak bales review dulu ya. Chapter depan, pasti!

Dan pasti banyak yang kalian bingungkan di chappy ini! Besok semuanya akan dibahas sampai akar-akarnya! Tunggu ya.

RnR pliss... Gak terima Flame...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizaki

Warning: Baca yang sudah-sudah

A/N: Kodokuna kagakushani, Sukurareta robotto, Deki bae o iu nara, Kiseki... Mami! Kenapa setiap kali mau ngetik, saya selalu pengen ke toilet dan menunaikan tugas suci(?)! Ya sudahlah, tahan saja.

Halo miina-san! Gimana Twins yang kemaren? Aneh ya? Saya gak akan marah kalau memang aneh TT _ TT Itu kenyataan miina-san... Disini ku bawakan tokoh baru lho. Baca ya...

* * *

Chapter 5; New Buddies

* * *

Oz, Gilber, dan, Alice berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju tama untuk OSIS. Mereka tak bermaksud membolos sedikit pun. Mereka juga masih sadar diri bahwa membolos setiap hari itu bukan hal yang baik. Mereka juga berjanji untuk membolos maximal 2 kali dalam 1 minggu.

Baik, kembali ketujuan utama mereka berjalan kearah taman OSIS. Mereka di panggil oleh Sharon. Mereka bilang mereka harus datang secepatnya. Ada yang perlu di bicarakan.

"Kira-kira, apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Sharon ya?" tanya Oz sambil tetap berjalan

"Entahlah." jawab Alice.

Gilbert diam saja.

Oz melihat servant-nya dan berhenti berjalan. Alice pun bingung dan ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Oz? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Gil.

PLAK

Oz menampar pipi Gilbert cukup keras sampai membekas merah.

"O-Oz..." rintih Gilbert bingung.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa! Kau masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian satu minggu yang lalu?" bentak Oz

Ya, setelah munculnya ketiga Twins mereka, mereka memang sempat shock. Tapi mereka membaik beberapa hari setelahnya setelah di jelaskan seluruhnya oleh Sharon dan Kevin. Tapi yang masih tampak tertekan adalah Gilbert.

"Sudahlan Gilbert. Yang sudah terjadi, biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah bicara dengan Alyss. Dia bilang, Raven minta maaf atas kelancangannya. Apa lagi yang kau sesali?" tanya Alice halus tapi tegas

Memang mereka sudah di ajari oleh Sharon untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Twin masing-masing. Tapi Gilbert tak bisa melakukannya karena Raven tak kunjung muncul lagi.

"A-Aku... Karena aku, Xerxes Break dan Dark!Sharon terpaksa menyakiti kalian. Itu semua terjadi karena keinginan ku yang berlebihan untuk melindungi tuanku. Karena itu aku malah sembarang melepaskan Raven tanpa tahu konsekuensi nya." ucap laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

"Kau bodoh Gilbert! Bodoh!" bentak Oz lagi. Dia memegang pipi Gilbert dan memaksa pelayannya yang satu itu untuk menatapnya. "Kalau kau memang masih mearasa bersalah atas kejadian itu, bawa perasaan bersalah itu dan jatuhkan dirimu kejurang yang dalam! Biarkan dirimu hilang bersama penyesalanmu itu."

"Buang dirimu seminggu yang lalu, Gilbert. Buka lembaran baru. Lembaran yang dimana tak ada perasaan sedikitpun disana." lanjut Alice, meneruskan perkataan Oz

"Kembali panjat lagi jurang itu. Dan saat kau memanjat, bawalah di dadamu dirimu yang baru." kata Oz

Gilbert menunduk. "Bagaimana jika aku tak dapat memanjat jurang itu?" ujarnya sedih

Oz dan Alice mendengus. Mereka berdua menjulurkan tangan mereka kearah Gilbert. "Kami akan membantumu memanjat jurang itu, Gilbert! Sedalam dan securam apapun jurang itu, kami akan selalu membantumu! Selalu berada di sisimu!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Gilbert tertegun. Kemudian ditersenyum. Disambutnya uluran tangan keduanya. Dia tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. "Terimakasih, Oz, Alice."

* * *

"Sharon~ Kami sudah datang~" seru Oz saat mereka sampai di taman itu

"Masuk lah tuan Oz. Aku sudah menyiapkan teh Roseta untukmu dan juga untuk Gilbert dan Alice." jawab Sharon

Mereka bertiga masuk ketaman itu dans egera menghampiri meja Sharon. Mereka segera duduk di bangku yang sudah di siapkan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sharon?" tanya Alice to the point

"Sudah penasaran rupanya." gumam Kevin.

Sharon menatap Kevin yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Kevin mengangguk menjawab tatapan oujo-sama-nya.

"Kalian punya teman baru lho!" ucap Sharon semangat

"Teman baru? Maksudnya?" tanya Gilbert

Sharon tersenyum. "Masuklah, kalian bertiga."

Dan dari sisi taman lainnya, muncul 3 orang. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

Laki-laki pertama berambut pirang panjang dan sedikit ikal seperti Gilbert. Wajahnya bermarna emas dan merah anggur. Wajah sungguh mirip dengan Gilbert

Laki-laki kedua berambut hitam dengan mata satu seperti Kevin. Matanya pun berwarna merah juga. Sekilas, matanya seperti mata Kevin

Yang terakhir perempuan berambut biru muda sebahu. Matanya pun juga berwarna biru. Mukanya datar.

"VINCENT!"~~

"CHESIRE!"~~

"ECHO!"~~

Jerit Gil, Alice, Oz berbarengan melihat ketiga orang itu. Dan ketiga orang itu pun juga kaget melihat orang-orang yang memanggil nama mereka.

"GIL!"**

"ALICE?"**

"Oz?"**

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ka-Kalian sudah saling kenal?" ucap Sharon juga sedikit kaget

"Ini hebat." ujar Kevin

"Dia kakakku!"*

"Dia adikku!"*

"Dia saudaraku!"^

"Dia saudaraku yang menyebalkan!"^

"Dia kekasihku!" `

"Dia pacarku!" `

TBC

* * *

Keterangan da~:

~~: Gil, Alice, dan Oz ngomongnya bareng

**: Vincent, Chesire, dan Echo ngomongnya bareng

*: Vincent dan Gil ngomong bareng

^: Chesire dan Alice ngomong bareng

`: Echo dan Oz ngomong bareng

* * *

Wakakakakaak... Yang ini chapter terpendek nih! Gomene semuanya. Dan sepertinya, untuk penjelasannya, gak jadi kubahas supaya endingnya jadi seru~ Tapi perbedaan antara chain sama Twins, dibahas di chapter depan. SAYA NGUTANG REVIEW LAGI!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizaki

Warning: Liat yang sudah-sudah da~

A/N: Ichibanme Arisu wa itana shiku... Halo miina-san~ Haha... Saya lagi demen banget nulis nih fict. Saya juga terimakasih atas dukungan, pujian, kritikan, koreksi anda pada fict saya. Itu jadi masukan berharga ^^.

Gimana yang kemaren? Bagus gak? Ya, itu tergantung anda bagus atau tidak. Saya minta maaf ya kalo yang kemaren itu pendek dan gak bikin penasaran sama sekali. Itu sengaja saya TBC-in, karena kelanjutannya bakal ada disini. Kalo di lanjutin terus malah jadi panjang. Kalo panjang, males ngeditnya #didor. Ok, silahkan dibaca, okeh?

Chapter 6; Intoducing, Vincent Nightray, Echo, and Chesire Baskerville

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga silahkan duduk dan jelaskan semuanya ya." ucap Sharon sambil tersenyum

Ketiga orang yang tadi dipanggil itu hanya menurutinya dan duduk di di bangku yang sudah disediakan. Gil, Oz, dan, Alice juga masih ber-sweat drop.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau mulai menjelaskan?" tanya Kevin

"Lebih baik kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing saja dulu." lanjut Sharon

"Aku dulu saja." aju laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata emas-merah itu. Dia mennatap Gil lembut. "Sepertinya sudah ada yang benar-benar penasaran dengan diriku."

"Aku Vincent Nightray-"

"Nightray?" pekik Gilbert memotong perkataan Vincent

Vincent etrsenyum pada Gilbert. "Ya, kak. Mulai sekarang aku Nightray. Tapi, sampai kapanpun, kau selalu menjadi kakakku, Gil." Vincet terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkannya

"Aku dan Gil adalah saudara kembar. Kami kehilangan orang tua kami saat masih berumur 3 tahun. Tak ada yang merawat kami sejak saat itu. Kami ditelantarkan dipinggir jalan. Menjadi tikus di selokan. Tapi kami terus bersama, melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Sampai akhirnya saat kami berumur 5 tahun, sebuah gempa dahsyat terjadi di tempat kami. Dan sejak saat itu kami berpisah. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu aku ada dimana. Sampai akhirnya, 6 bulan yang lalu, aku terbaring di temukan di depan kediaman keluarga Nightray. Aku pun di angkat sebagai anak oleh Duke Nightray.

"Tapi, apaun yang terjadi, selamanya kau adalah kakakku Gil!"

Yang lain diam mendengar penjelasan Vincent yang lebih ditujukan oleh kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama 8 tahun ini, Vince? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap Gilbert

"Aku juga tak tahu apa-apa Gil. Aku benar-benar tak mengetahui hal yang terjadi selama itu." jawab Vincent sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, soal Vincent kita anggap cukup ya. Sekarang tinggal kalian berdua. Ceritakan asal-usul kalian." kata Sharon sambil menyesap tehnya

"Aku Echo. Aku pelayan keluarga Nightray. Lebih tepatnya aku pelayang tuan Vincent." ujar perempuan berambut biru pucat itu. Nada bicaranya kaku sekali

"Apa benar kau kekasih dari, Oz?" tanya Kevin

Echo mengagguk.

"Tuan Oz, ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?" ujar Sharon

Oz tersenyum dan menjawab, "Untuk sementara tidak. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia bekerja untuk keluarga Nightray. Hanya saja aku tak tahu kalau dia bersekolah disini."

"Aslinya sih, Echo memang tak bersekolah di sini. Tapi karena dia pelayanku dan dia harus selalu mengikutiku, dia pindah sekolah kesini bersamaku." jawab Vincent

"Itu benar tuan Oz." timpal Echo

"Berarti tinggal kau, Chesire." kata Kevin menatap Chesire dengan tatapan kebencian

"Baiklah. Aku Chesire Baskerville. Aku diangkat entah menjadi sepupu atau kakak atau adik darinya-" Chesire menunjuk Alice. "-Oleh tuan Glen. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Glen-sama mau mengangkatku. Tapi kehidupan bangsawan tak cocok dengan ku. Makanya aku kabur."

"Bohong!" bentak Alice. "Ku dengar dari Lotti kau mendapat tugas dari Glen yang mengharuskan kau pergi dari rumah."

"Lancang juga mulut tante itu.Tapi, percuma juga menyembunyikannya sekarang. Baik, aku diberi tugas oleh tuan Glen yang mengharuskanku pergi dari mansion keluarga Baskerville untuk sementara." aku Chesire

"Tugas apa?" tanya Alice

"Tak akan kuceritakkan padamu. Kau tak perlu tahu, Bwee!" Chesire menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Alice

Muncul perempatan darah di ujung dahi Alice. "Kubunuh kau!"

Alice memang wanita yang cepat tersulut amarahnya. Baru diledek sedikit, dia hampir mengeluarkan Alyss. Rambutnya perlahan memutih, begitu juga seragamnya. Sebelum akhirnya pergelangannya-nadinya-ditahan oleh Chesire. Seketika itu juga, rambtu Alyss kembali menjadi coklat.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan, Alice. Kau tak berubah." ujar Chesire sambil tetap menahan nadi Alice

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bisa menahan munculnya Alyss?" kata Alice bingung

"Huh, tanyakan saja pada Twin-mu sendiri. Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Chesire beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar taman dengan tak sopannya

"Tunggu, Chesire!" pekik Alice

"Biarkan saja dia Alice." ujar Kevin. "Biarkan saja dia pergi. Toh, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing." lanjutnya

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas teh dan kuenya ya." kata Vincent sambil beranjak dari bangkunya. Lalu dia menatap kakaknya, lalu tersenyum. "Nanti istirahat, kita makan bekal bersama ya di atap."

"I-Iya. Baiklah." jawab Gil

"Nah, ayo Echo. Kita kembali ke kelas." kata Vincent pada Echo yang sudah berada di belakangnya

"Baik, tuan Vincent." Vincent pun berjalan keluar dari taman diikuti Echo.

Saat Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert hendak beranjak dari sana juga, mereka ditahan oleh Kevin. "Kecuali untuk kalian bertiga. Kalian tetap disini."

Mereka pun kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing dengan sejuta pertanyaan mengapa mereka di tahan.

"Tuan Oz, Alice, Gilbert, tujuan kia menjadikan mereka anggota dari The Twins adalah, bukan karena kami mau melindungi rahasia akan Twin mereka dari orang lain dan bukan juga untuk melatih mereka dapat berhubungan dengan Twin mereka. Tapi karena-"

Kata-kata Sharon di potong oleh Kevin. "Kami menjadikan mereka anggota The Twin agar kami bisa mengawasi mereka."

Mata ketiga orang itu terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Oz

"Vincent Nightray. Dia tak memiliki Twin, tapi memiliki chain, yaitu, Yamane. Sebenarnya kami tak membutuhkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, kami mewaspadainya. Gilbert," Kevin menatap kearah laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh? Setelah mengalami musibah gempa di daerah kalian, adik mu menghilang begitu saja. Sekarang dia muncul dan diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Nightray. Tidak kah itu aneh?" lanjutnya.

"Aku juga merasa aneh dengan hal itu." gumam Gil

"Lalu, Oz. Apakah kau tahu bahwa kekasih mu itu adalah Twin, bukan Master?" ujar Kevin menatap Oz

Oz yang sedang meminum tehnya, alhasil menjadi tersedak karena kaget. "Uhuk! Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Oz. Kita ibaratkan dengan kau dan B-Rabbit, Twin-mu. Echo sama dengan B-Rabbit." timpal Sharon menjelaskan

"Ja-Jadi... Selama ini aku berpacaran dengan Twin?" kata Oz gemetaran.

"Itu kenyataan Oz. Aku juga bingung kenapa Masternya membiarkan Echo terus menguasai dirinya." ucap Kevin

"Kau kenal siapa Master-nya?" ujar Oz gusar

Kevin tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Siapa?" tanya Oz

Senyum Kevin makin melebar. Lalu dia melirik Alice. "Nama masternya adalah Zwei."

Mata Alice membelalak lebar. Lalu dia menatap laki-laki berambut perak itu tajam. "Jangan bercanda, Kevin!"

"Aku serius, Alice. Nama master-nya adalah Zwei. Aku dan nona Sharon sudah memeriksanya kok. Lebih tepatnya Xerxes dan Dark!Sharon." sambung Kevin cepat sambil mengambil sebuah kue dan memakannya

"Hei, Alice. Kau kenal siapa itu Zwei?" kata Oz sambil menatap Alice penuh harap

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, Oz. Dia maniak boneka _Marrionet _dan orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari Lotti dan Chesire. Zwei adalah anggota keluarga Baskerville. Sama seperti Chesire, dia anak angkat." jelas Alice sambil tersenyum kesal

Oz dan Gil terbelalak. "Apa?" pekik bersamaan.

"Echo anggota keluarga Baskerville?" kata Oz memucat

"Bagaimana anggota keluarga Baskerville yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi diantara 4 bangsawan besar bisa berkerja untuk Nightray? Jadi pelayan pula!" kata Gil tak kalah pucat

"Yang anggota keluarga Baskerville bukan Echo, tuan Oz. Tapi Zwei." jelas Sharon

"Sama saja!" bentak Oz lagi.

"Sudah lah Oz. Anggap saja pengalaman baru. Berpacaran dengan Twin." sindir Alice.

"Baiklah, cukup dulu untuk Echo. Sekarang, Chesire." Kevin melirik Alice. Alice menelan ludah di dalam mulutnya sekuat tenaga. "Dia menahan-tidak-mengendalikan kekuatan Alyss. Aku yakin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan tugas dari Glen untuknya.

"Dan, Alice. Sejak kapan Chesire pergi dari kediaman Baskerville?" lanjut Kevin

"Saat kami masih kelas 6." jawab Alice

"Dugaanku, tugas dari Glen untuk Chesire, Glen menyuruh Chesire untuk 'menahan' Alyss untuk sementara." kata Kevin dalam

BRAK!

Alice menggebrak meja itu. Untungnya isi meja itu tak berjatuhan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kevin Regnard? Aku tahu Chesire mempunyai Twin, tapi tak mungkin dia bisa menahan Alyss!" bentaknya

"Itu hanya dugaan. Karena, faktanya begini. Chesire menerima tugas dari Glen kira-kira saat kau masih kelas 6. Itu satu tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia kembali. Sedangkan, satu tahun yang lalu juga, Alyss hilang begitu saja dari Abyss. Tiba-tiba sekarang dia muncul lagi dan menjadi Twin mu." jelas Kevin

"Itu hanya kebetulan!" geram Alice

"Terserah. Dan lagi, aku harus mengoreksi kata-katamu tadi. Chesire tak punya Twin-" Kevin hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia menahannya. Dia menghela nafas berat

"Baik kalian boleh kembali-" mereka bertiga kembali beranjak dari bangku. "Kecuali kau Oz. Tetap disini." Oz kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan jengkel.

"Aku akan menunggumu di kelas Oz." bisik Gilbert pada Oz

"Huh, Ayo Gil!" Alice menarik Gil keluar dari taman itu.

Setelah mereka berdua benar-benar tak terlihat mata ketiga orang di taman itu, Oz angkat bicara. "Jadi, apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?"

Kevin terdiam dan melirik Sharon. Sharon sendiri mengambil lirikan Kevin dengan ragu. Kevin hanya menghela nafas. Dan menatap majikan yang mungkin berarti, _Ayolah nona._ Sharon menggeleng yang mungkin(lagi)berarti, _Aku tak mau._ Kevin mendecak. Oz sendiri hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua.

"Ok, maafkan kita untuk yang satu ini. Kita memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, tapi tak sekarang. Sepertinya nona Sharon belum siap untuk menyampaikannya." Ucap laki-laki berrambu perak itu sambil menatap nonanya.

Sharon menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf. "Sekali lagi kami minta maaf karena telah menyita waktu mu lebih lama, tuan Oz. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang."

Oz hanya memasang tampang bingung dan akhirnya dapat memakluminya. Ada juga beberapa hal yang tak dapat disampaikan dengan cepat dan langsung pada orangnya, dia tahu hal itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu waktu sampai kalian bisa menyampaikannya."

Pemuda berrambut emas itu beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari taman dalam ruangan itu. Sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi, Kevin membuka kembali pembicaran. "Nona, cepat atau lambat Oz harus mengetahui kenyatannya."

"Tapi Kevin, terlalu berat memberi tahu kenyataan itu pada tuan Oz." Jawab Sharon meninggikan suaranya

"Ayolah. _Perang_ ini cepat atau lambat akan segera dimulai." Kata Kevin membuat ekspresi dimuka Sharon semakin tegang

"Aku tahu." Sharon menunduk sejenak. "Baiklah, mungkin kita harus memberi tahu tuan Jack terlebih dahulu."

"_Bagaimana persiapannya, Lotti?"_

"_Hampir berhasil tuan. Tubuhnya sudah sempurna. Kita hanya perlu mengisinya dengan jiwanya."_

"_Apa umpan sudah kau tebar?"_

"_Ya. Vincet, Zwei, dan Chesire sudah berada di tempat masing-masing dan hanya perlu menderngar perintah anda untuk siap menyerang target."_

"_Kerja bagus Lotti."_

"_Segalanya akan ku lakukan untuk mu, Tuan Glen."_

YA AMPUN INI FICT JADINYA LAMA BANGET! PADAHAL PLOTNYA UDAH KEBAYANG!

Rencananya mau nulis pas liburan. Eh pas liburan malah di ajak jalan-jalan dan gak kebikin-bikin! Maaf baru apdet sekaranga ya...

Nah, sekarang saya mau bales review~

**Rin . aichii**

Wah... maaf kali ada OzEch. Saya sukanya ini. Aku juga suka OzAli tapi tak bisa dimunculin karena aku lebih suka GilAlice~ Aku pasangin Oz sama Echo soalnya kasian kalo nanti dia nge jomblo sendiri.

Yosh, makasih atas koreksinya

Nih udah di apdet.

Makasih udah review

**Al-Chan 456**

Hoho... Gak papa baru baca. Selamat menikmati PHI (Pandora Hearts Indonesia).

Mello-san juga makasih udah ikut me-review bereng sama Al-chan.

Makasih. Duh jadi malu...Cerita abal gini dibilang bagun ./. Suka OzEch? Toss

He... jadi Al-chan suka OzAli juga? Toss lagi kalo gitu. Mello-san sukanya apa?

Yap, nih udah apdet

Makasih udah review

**anryn leicesterberry**

Makasih udah bilang cerita abal ini keren TT ^ TT

Ada apa dengan OzEch o3o~?

Makasih lagi udah bilang fict ini nice (^^) Ya, ini tercetus waktu saya erepotan dengan diri saya yang lain m(_ _)m

Yosh, aku akan selalu berjuang. Btw, nama ku Twlight Prince. Bukan Twilight Prince (^^)

Makasih udah review

**MugiMugi**

Ya...siapapun boleh kok review. Asal bukan flame owo

SUKA GilAlice? Sama! –toss-

Iya, Oz pacaran sama Echo o3o~

Kamu review dari hape tapi review panjnag sekalee~ Tangan mu kuatnya ngetik dihape =w="

Iya...pas nulis chapter 5 ini saya memang dikejar setan bernama UAS! Buru-buru nulis dan apdet suapay pas UAS bisa tenang... Maaf ya. Nyoo~? Suka Harushi juga? Toss! Aku pun begitu. Tapi aku gak pernah buka fandomnya (_ _")

Nee~Suka Echo? Dapat ditebak kau pasti suka Nagato juga.

Makasih udah review

**Yukiyuki del tempest**

Makasih udah nyebut fict garing ini lucu

Pas ngomong barengan malah banyak yang bilang memusingkan *w* makasih lagi ya...

Ya... aku tampilin Chesire supaya cerita nyambung. Tenang, Jack sama Lotti nanti dateng kok

Elliot ama Reo? Waduh...nanti kupertimbang lagi ya...

AdaXElliot =w=" Aku kurang suka...

Nih udah ku apdet. Makasih udah nunggu –bow-

Makasih udah review

**faricaLucy**

owo"

Hon? Hon? (ketularan Francis)

Aku tak tahu kamu salah baca atau tidak. Kamu yang baca, buka saya o3o~

Aduh, jangan tampar dirimu nak!

Iya, Chesire masuk.

Aku munculin dia karena aku suka sama characternya dan memang jarang sih -_-"

Yeah!

Makasih udah nunggu Chapter ini –bow-

**Alvisse**

Kesesesesese~ (sekarang ketularan Gilbert)

Makasih udah bilang fict aneh ini seru –bow-

Maaf apdet lama –cry-

Yosh, thanks for review

Nah, udah lunas kan utang review nya?

Readers: Belom~ Masih banyak

See you~

Readers: -merasa dikacangin-

With Love

Twlight Prince


End file.
